The present invention relates to a display stand and more particularly, relates to a display stand suitable for a gun.
There are many different types of display stands known for displaying different goods. The present invention is particularly directed to a display stand suitable for a handgun and may be used in showcases or on a table at an exhibition or the like. The display stand of the present invention may be used either by an individual in a residence or it is also suitable for use by a dealer or collector at a gun show or retail outlet or the like.
Many dealers display their handguns by simply laying them directly on a table or in a shipping box or on a shelf. However, it is desirable to provide a more aesthetic display stand for purposes of displaying individual handguns or revolvers.
It has been known in the past to provide gun holding trays which are designed to accommodate and retain a plurality of guns and in particular pistols or revolvers. Generally, such trays have been made to receive successive reversely positioned guns with their barrels engaged with supporting means carried by the tray. Such an arrangement is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,278 to Pachmayr.
A second type of display stand is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,227 which is intended to display a multiplicity of handguns. In this arrangement, there is provided a display formed of a clear plastic which has slots designed to support a handgun in the area of the trigger guard allowing the gun to lean sideways.
It is also known in the art to provide a device for the display of rifles and such a device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,265 to Wemimont. In this arrangement, there are provided first and second vertical half saddle members detachably joined together to form a vertical U-shaped opening therebetween.
While all of the above provide display stands, they do not provide a secure display stand wherein a handgun is protected against theft.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a display device for a handgun.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a display device for a handgun wherein the handgun is securely retained against possible theft.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a display stand for a gun, the display stand comprising a base, a stanchion extending upwardly from the base, a post movably mounted on the stanchion such that the post may be vertically adjusted with respect thereto, and a retaining assembly extending outwardly from a distal end of the post, the retaining assembly having first and second cooperative clamping members arranged to receive a gun barrel therebetween.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided, in combination, a display stand and a gun, the display stand comprising a base, a stanchion extending upwardly from the base, a post movably mounted on the stanchion such that the post may be vertically adjusted with respect thereto, and a retaining assembly extending outwardly from a distal end of the post, the retaining assembly having first and second cooperative clamping members therein, the gun having a barrel clamped between the first and second cooperative clamping members such that the gun is elevated above and does not contact the base.
The display stand of the present invention may be utilized in a number of different environments. Thus, it may be suitable for use in the retail establishment selling the firearm, for use either in the case or on the top thereof. As will be seen from the discussion hereinbelow, there are provided various safety features which act to deter the theft of the handgun.
As aforementioned, the display stand includes a base which may be of any suitable size or configuration. Preferably, the base is made sufficiently large and of a material that will provide a stable support. Conventionally, the base will be formed of a metallic, plastic or wood material and conveniently could be of a rectangular configuration.
The stanchion is an upright member extending upwardly from the base and acts as the main vertical support member. In a preferred embodiment, the stanchion is adjustable in a horizontal direction such that it may be placed to receive different size handguns. Thus, it may be moved horizontally either for aesthetic reasons or alternatively, to provide a better balance for the display stand.
The stanchion acts as a frame member and is designed to receive an adjustable post which slidably engages the stanchion. In this arrangement, the post may be adjusted vertically to a desired height. Frequently, it is desirable to display the handgun without the handgun touching the base and accordingly, the post is desirably vertically adjustable in order to accomplish this. The adjustability of the post also allows the same to be adjusted for different dimensions of handguns.
The retaining assembly is designed to retain the handgun positioned over the base plate. It is important that the retaining assembly be able to grip the barrel portion of a handgun and retain the same in an elevated position. It is also important that it do so in a secure manner such that removal of the handgun from the display stand is difficult.
The retaining assembly preferably comprises first and second clamping members, each of the clamping members having respective facing clamping surfaces. The members have formed therebetween a recess designed to receive the barrel of a handgun. There are also provided means for securing the two members together.
In a preferred embodiment, one of the clamping members may be formed integrally with the post with the other clamping member being separate therefrom. Means are provided for attaching the two members together and to this end, a screw threaded element may be provided.
In order to provide further security, the two members may have, on their facing surfaces, a tenon and mortice arrangement which function in a horizontal direction. Thus, one clamping member may be slidably engaged with the other, but vertical movement thereof is prevented. The two clamping members may then be secured in position.
In order to provide further security, the post may have a cable extending therefrom and one end of such a cable being designed to be secured to a substrate by any suitable means. This will prevent the post and associated retaining assembly from being removed as a unit with the handgun.
With respect to one of the clamping members being formed integrally with the post, it is preferably the lower clamping member that is so formed although it is within the scope of the invention that the upper clamping member may form integral part of the post with the lower clamping member being a part therefrom.
Conveniently, the device may be provided with a plate which is designed to receive an identification label.